Simplify the following expression: ${-2k-7-k-1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2k - k} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3k} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $-3k-8$